Bedtime stories
by missy6
Summary: New name! Used to be 'Way back then' A muggle studies reasearch project takes Draco and Ginny back in time
1. Default Chapter

Way back then  
  
By Missy  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.  
  
Pairings: Ginny/Draco  
  
Rating: PG  
  
  
  
"Would all students taking muggle studies with Professor Macintosh in years six and seven please make there way to the main hall immediately," Albus Dumbledores voice, magically louder echoed through the Hogwarts castle.  
  
Ginny, now in her sixth year was surprised at this announcement. This was the first time in all her six years at Hogwarts that Dumbledore had called a meeting of such, for all houses taking the same subject and the two years too.  
  
She made her way to the hall by herself as she was the only Gryffindor sixth year doing muggle studies, oblivious to all the stares she was getting  
  
. Ginny's hair was no longer a brick red colour like her brothers, but a curly, deep amber and was down to her waist now. Her eyes had turned from the dim blue to a marvellous deep sea blue and her family was not as poor as they used to be and could afford to buy new robes if they wished due to a raise for Mr Weasley. So no wonder half the male population was staring at her slyly.  
  
She found a seat next Hermione, Harry and Ron and awaited for Dumbledore to stand up. Eventually after the last muggle studies student had sat down after much sneering and shoving, curses and name calling, (Malfoy and in Ginny and Hermione's direction,) Dumbledore finally got up to speak.  
  
"Dear students, due to a project hosted by Professor Mackintosh all of you shall not be going home at Christmas." Dumbledore waited for the groans died down to a minimum before continuing. "You shall take part in a research of muggles by going either forward or backward in time. Some shall be stript of there wands but others will need them for special…circumstances. You shall be peered up by random and the information will be sent be owl post to you one week before you leave. You will need no luggage and shall take notes of the muggles that are around you. You are to be gone for a month with no outside contact with your fellow classmates. You may go back to your classes now."  
  
When Ginny walked out of the hall she made her way to her best friends, Ally Neharsa, a young girl with a lovely body and Dark curly hair and piercing hazel eyes and Debrah Halli, a young girl also with a lovely body and tight long blonde curls which were normally hastily pulled back in to a pony tail.  
  
"What was that all about, Gin?" Ally asked.  
  
"Well it seems, girls that we are going to have to abandon our Christmas ideas," Ginny said sadly. "I have do a project for muggle studies."  
  
"What is it, Gin," Debrah asked equally sad.  
  
"Well I don't know all the details but here is what I know…"  
  
  
  
  
  
A couple of days later there was a great commotion when ninety pure white owls came in, each carrying a green envelope, dropping one into each of the muggle studies students in years six and seven.  
  
Ginny gave the owl some toast before it flew back out the window again. Careful not to rip the envelope she eased it open. If any one had been truly looking they would have seen the change in her face as she read the letter. She gently nudged Hermione who was also looking a bit white.  
  
"Where you going and who you going with Herm?" she asked quietly. Looking at Ginny she replied,  
  
" I'm going to worst place with the best people. My luck, ahe."  
  
"Did you say people?" "Yeah they had an uneven number since Lavender pulled out. But I'm going with Harry and Ron."  
  
"Some people get all the luck," Ginny mumbled under her breath.  
  
"What did you say," Hermione questioned.  
  
"Nothing," Ginny replied sweetly. "But really Hermes where are you going?"  
  
"I'm going to Galipoli," Hermione answered dryly, "at the time of the first world war. I'm going to be a nurse and Harry is going to be a doctor but Ron, Ron is going to be a soldier."  
  
Ginny cringed as the sight of her brother laying dead in a field of Poppy's flashed through her mind. She also realized how much this was hurting Hermione.  
  
Her and Ron had been going out since fifth year. When Victor was seen on the first page of the Daily Prophet snogging some supermodel, and Hermione was all sad and mopey, Ron realized his feelings and told them to Hermione who openly admitted that she didn't really like Victor but like Ron all along and was just mopey cause nobody liked her. Sweet really.  
  
"But enough of that, Ginny, where you going and whom are you going with?"  
  
Ginny still a little white handed over her letter. If Hermiones face had been white before it was nothing to the colour that it was now. Nudging Ron who was sitting next to her she handed over the letter  
  
Oblivious to the way Hermione was looking he read it aloud.  
  
"Dear Miss Weasly, As you are probably aware, you shall not be going home at Christmas time due to the Muggle Studies research. You shall be going back in time to England, 1643. You shall not need your wand or any other clothes other than the ones on your body. With you shall be a Mr Draco Malfoy……… Why I'll kill the slimy git if he lays even a finger on you," he said protectively.  
  
"Ron calm down. He won't touch a hair on my head if he knows what's good for him," Ginny said while forming her fist in to a ball.  
  
"Oh, O.K.," Ron answered while turning back to talking to Harry.  
  
"Oh Weasel," Draco Malfoy said while slinking over with his two goons, Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"It looks like were spending some time together. God help me."  
  
Hearing this Ginny leaped to her feet, pullings out her wand, ready to curse him at any time.  
  
"Oh, you want to fight weasel," Malfoy said while motioning to Crabbe and Goyle to surround her.  
  
The next thing that Ginny did was amazing. She started to glow bright red light, her eyes changing from their blue colour to a brick red, her amber hair was flowing around her face.  
  
She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned her head to see her red eyes reflect of the green ones that were Dumbledores.  
  
Using telepathy she could here Dumbledores voice echo through her mind, Come with me to my office Miss Weasley. She watched as Dumbledore walked briskly from the room and followed him. She turned around to see Professors McGonnagal, Snape and Mackintosh as well as Madame Pomphrey follow her. When they reached Dumbledores office and Dumbledore said the password (Jelly beans) they entered the circular office. "I'm sorry Professors. I can usually contain myself," Ginny started, but Dumbledore silenced her by saying, "It's alright Miss Weasley. But I must say I have only ever seen heard or seen that graphonis artemis occur once and the man that done that is long since dead."  
  
"I'm sorry professor," Ginny interrupted, "but what does graphonis artemis mean?"  
  
"It means that you are under the great moon goddess Artemis. You must have been born on the exact time and day of the goddess's birth, at exactly midnight on the first day of the first month. Is that right Ginny?"  
  
"Errr, yes Professor," she answered timidly.  
  
"Albus… maybe we should refrain from sending Miss Weasley on the Muggle Studies research project. She might cause some damage to Mr Malfoy," Snape said, showing great favouritism.  
  
"Nonsense Severus. As you have heard Miss Weasley can contain herself, all except when she gets very angry and then Mr Malfoy gets what he deserves I think, don't you think, Minerva?" Dumbledore protested.  
  
"Quite right Albus," McGonnagal hastily answered. Her liking for Snape had not greatly improved since Harry's first year. He had told her about the conversation with McConnagal and Oliver Wood concerning Quidditch in his first year.  
  
"You can go now Miss Weasley. And remember to contain yourself. You will learn how to use your powers to the fullest very soon if you don't know already."  
  
Ginny smiled at this as though she kept a secret no one knew.  
  
  
  
"Hey Ginny. What in the world was that, that you done at breakfast?" were the first words that got asked as Ginny caught up with Ally and Debrah walking towards the Charms classroom.  
  
"You won't believe a word, but I'll tell you later, K?"  
  
"Sure," Ally and Debrah answered in unison.  
  
  
  
"It's later so spill," Ally said while pulling Ginny and Ally in to an empty classroom.  
  
"Ummmmm.. Promise not to freak?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Ginny started to power up. Her eyes closed and when they opened, they were once again a brick red. Her body started to glow red, bright light. Her hair was flowing around her face.  
  
She almost laughed at the surprised looks on her best friends faces. She powered down again.  
  
"That is one of my most powerful attacks if I get to finish it. I can also do this," she said and changed in to a red phoenix then a fox and then a white swan, each transformation lasting for about 20 seconds. "I can keep it for longer and change in to any animal imaginable.  
  
I can also do this." She smiled at her friends and said, "Animagusis,"  
  
She watched as her friends turned in to there animagus forms, Ally in to a black raven and Debrah into a blondish dog. She waved her hand and they were back to normal again.  
  
"You can probably transform by yourselves. "  
  
"How did you do that?" Debrah asked.  
  
"I don't have to use my wand at all," she explained.  
  
"Wow…."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Now, Mr Malfoy, Miss Weasley. You shall arrive and shall be taken to your stations by a Mr Travox for you Draco and a Mrs Ridge for you Ginny. I trust you both know how to use floo," Dumbledore questioned the two teens standing in front of the main halls fire. They both nodded. "When you step in to the fire you are to yell 'Hunta's Cottage'. People already living with you will know you and when you step in to the cottage you will have a knowing of the people. You go first, Miss Weasley."  
  
Ginny stepped up to the fire and took some floo powder from the pot on the table beside the fireplace and stepping in to the flames shouted "Hunta's Cottage."  
  
As soon as she started to stand she was immediately followed by Draco landing on top of her forcing her to the ground in a heap at a woman's feet.  
  
"Good lord," she whispered. "Dumbledore wasn't joking, Wally. Here they are. As red as amber and as white as snow. I'm pleased to meet you miss, sir. I'm Evie and this is Wally." Then bending over towards Ginny's ear whispered, "the old duffer."  
  
"I heard that Evie, " Wally retorted than proceeded to engage a conversation with Draco about Potions.  
  
"Sure you did."  
  
Draco and Ginny listened, amused, as the argument flared up between the two older persons. Wally was around seventy years old and his long silver hair was tied back behind his head. Evie, practically only about two years older than Ginny and she wore the average clothes back then of a royal maid.  
  
Ginny was then aware of someone taking her hand and dragging her from the room in to a slightly smaller bedroom.  
  
Evie walked to a handsome set of draws, and opened the top draw and pulled out a beautiful silky yellow and orange gown.  
  
"I'll leave the room so you can change in to the gown. Just knock on the door when your done so I can do the finishing touches, Miss."  
  
Leaving the room Evie got a good look at the young woman that in a couple of hours was going to get the shock of her life.  
  
  
  
Ginny held up the gown to her body. She could hear Draco changing in the next room. She started to remover her clothes and attempted to change in to the beautiful bit of clothing. It was much harder than she had always thought. There were many layers and folds had to be in the right place.  
  
When she finally had it right and had put on the dainty slippers she knocked on the door. Evie came bustling in and took her to the vanity table where on it lay beautiful clips and elaborate combs and mirrors.  
  
"I will not let you look in to a mirror until your done," Evie said while getting started on her hair.  
  
  
  
An hour later they were finished, Evie finally allowing her too look in the mirror. Her eyes opened wide at what she saw reflected in the glass. Her hair had a certain, golden glint to it and was more, curlier at the ends than usual. Her hair was out except what hair was pulled in to a piggy- tail, secured with a thin gold clip. Baby's breath was woven in and out of her hair and around the clip.  
  
Evie giggled with delight at the outcome.  
  
"Hurry up," Wally's voice could be heard from the other side of the strong oak door. Then a mumble that sounded rather like, "woman. Who need 'em," probably in Draco's direction.  
  
Ginny took the few steps to the door and opened it surprised at what she saw. There was Draco in a plain white shirt, rolled up at the sleeves and slightly to big black pants held up by braces. He looked stunningly handsome. But then again, he always looked handsome.  
  
  
  
Her surprise was nothing to Draco's. He imagined that if he was to look as bad as this, they could at least have the decency to give her a role like his.  
  
But then again, this way had its advantages. She was beautiful and he was well aware that his mouth was wide open and a look of shock on his face. But then again who wouldn't with faced with such beauty.  
  
Both of them were not aware of the identical devilish faces flash between Wall and Evie.  
  
"Come on," Evie finally said, breaking the silence. "Wally we had better explain to them what this is all about. You," she said while pointing at Draco, "are Guyon Ritchmall a servant. And you," she said, shifting her finger so it now pointed at Ginny, "are Emily Tyler….. Queen of this country."  
  
Any other words that Evie said where blurred as Ginny's vision swimmed and then went blank as she fainted and fell in to Draco's open arms…… 


	2. Chapter. 2

1 Way back then  
  
By Missy  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot  
  
Pairings: Draco/Ginny  
  
Warning: Draco may seem a little out of, ahh, character.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
  
  
When Ginny finally came too she was aware of four auras in the room besides her own. She could make out Draco's, Evie's and Wally's but the fourth was a mystery.  
  
She opened her eyes and tried to focus in the brightly lit room.  
  
Noticing that she was awake, Evie ran to her side. Seeing her confused look at the other middle aged woman in the room she explained.  
  
"This is Angela, your mothers maid."  
  
"How come if my mothers still alive that she isn't alive."  
  
"Well when your father, King Edward died last year, your mother, Lady Louise, could not take the throne as she was not of noble blood. Therefore as you are the eldest child of King Edward you were the heir to the throne, even though your mother tries to run the country," Angela explained.  
  
Leaning over to Ginny's ear Evie whispered, "your mother is an old witch, she means to say. Strictly speaking."  
  
Ginny giggled at this remark but fell silent at the thought of having to call another woman other than her true mother, mother.  
  
"Now you two have to move along," Wally growled not liking all the woman talking. "You can go together and can help each other understand this. You can call each other by your true names when you are alone but remember to use the names in company. If you need any help at all Angela, Evie and I work in the castle. Angela's job you already know, but Evie is your maid Ginny and Draco and I are both servants to you also Ginny," Wally finished.  
  
Evie lent down once more and whispered, "a word of advice. Your mother has been trying to get you married for the past couple of months. She will not stop at nothing to get you married to someone very rich, so watch out."  
  
They all called out goodbye and Ginny walked out in to the fresh air with Draco by her side.  
  
Not thinking anything about it she linked arms with Draco.  
  
What was she doing? Is she trying to drive me insane, Draco thought to himself. She probably doesn't even know what she's doing. All other thoughts of Draco's were lost as they walked the last couple of kilometres to the town.  
  
When they neared the outskirts, he instinctively pulled his arm from hers. Ginny looked over at him, confused.  
  
"Just not to confuse everyone. I don't think Queens link arms with servants," he reassured.  
  
She nodded her consent but still looked strangely over at him. Draco watched as all inhabitants of the town bowed to Ginny. Draco nearly laughed at the look on Ginny's face. They neared the castle and were intercepted by a young boy.  
  
Sweeping in to a bow he said, "Your highness, Emily." Then standing straight again nodding at Draco, "Guyon. Queen Emily, your mother wants you in the throne room. There is another suitor."  
  
Draco scowled at this. This was his Ginny that this, boy was talking about. His Ginny? Where did that come from? Oh yeah the fact that you have liked her since second year. Did not. Did too. Draco continued this fight in his mind and hated to admit that the fact that he liked Ginny was winning greatly.  
  
Giving up the hope of winning he bent down and kissed Ginny's cheek and made his way to the 'wonderful' kitchens very happy with himself.  
  
  
  
Woah! Where did that kiss come from, Ginny thought to herself. That is if you could call it a kiss. It was just a peck on the cheek. A brotherly gesture. One of her brothers would do the same.  
  
She made her way to the throne room, only losing her way twice. When she finally entered the throne room, there was a shrewd looking woman, supposedly her mother and an elderly man that looked suspiciously like an older Tom Riddle. She was lost on whom he was supposed to be.  
  
"Emily. This is Sir Seth De Carpentine. He wants to court you," her mother explained.  
  
Ginny was surprised at the bluntness of her so called mothers voice. Also shouldn't this man be either married already or in a retirement home.  
  
But then backtracked to what Evie said. 'She will stop at nothing to get you married to someone rich.' Of course, this guy must be stinking rich.  
  
So caught up in her thoughts she was not aware of her mother talking to her until Louise got so annoyed she had to shake Ginny and yell at the same time.  
  
"Oh sorry ahh mother."  
  
"Now Emily be a good young lady and go do something. Dinner will be served promptly at seven. Sir Seth will be joining us."  
  
She talks to me as though I'm three years old. Evie was right. She is an old witch, Ginny muttered quietly as she walked out of the room.  
  
On her way to her bedroom she encountered Draco scrubbing the floors. Apparently he hadn't noticed her so she walked over and surprised him by leaning down and giving him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
Looking up from his work he smiled as he noticed Ginny standing above him. Not a smirk but a genuine smile, a thing that Ginny was lucky enough to see.  
  
He is so different here than to when he is in Hogwarts. Probably because he doesn't have his Slytherin cronies hanging around him.  
  
"You know Ginny," Draco started. "I now know how the house elves were worked and how I pity them for it."  
  
Ginny giggled at this. "Come on Dra…." She stopped for a moment, realising there were other people in the room. "Guyon. We must have a look around the gardens and you shall have to tell me about your day."  
  
Not waiting for an answer she took hold of his hand and practically dragged him out in to the gardens.  
  
  
  
They walked through the wild flower gardens and in too the rose garden. Draco still holding Ginny's hand led her over to a bench.  
  
" Gin, how was your day?" Draco asked quietly.  
  
"Okay I guess. My so called mother wants me to marry a old guy," Ginny explained. Then in a posh voice, sort of like her second mothers added, "this is Sir Seth de Carpentine. He wishes to court you."  
  
Draco smiled at this along with Ginny. Catching herself Ginny raised her hand to Draco's lips. "You should smile more often," she said as she traced the outline of his lips.  
  
Draco's breath caught in his throat. Bringing her fingers down she started to lean forward, or was it he who was leaning forward? Just before there lips met, they were interrupted.  
  
"Majesty, Majesty," could be heard drifting through the rose garden.  
  
They lifted their heads to see a rather pudgy man who's face was seemingly rat-like peering over at them.  
  
"You are needed for dinner, Ma'am."  
  
Angry at the interruption but deciding not to show she stood up and appearing to kiss Draco's cheek swept down to his ear and whispered, "meet me her at midnight."  
  
Draco shivered in anticipation. She left the garden with the pudgy man scurrying after her.  
  
  
  
Dinner past with not that much trouble. Her second mother and Sir Seth talked about politics the hole time and Sir Seth kept on flashing her looks of lust.  
  
  
  
At half-past eleven, Ginny made her way back to the gardens.  
  
She was not aware of another person slipping out after her, hiding in the shadows. Draco was already there, sitting on the bench where she had left him. Seeing that Ginny was there he stood up and offered a hand to her.  
  
"Would you honour me with this dance, your majesty?"  
  
Ginny giggled with delight as Draco swept her up in his arms and started to waltz to some invisible music.  
  
After about ten minutes of non-stop dancing Draco started to slow down until they had come to a complete stop and he was staring in to her eyes and she was doing the same.  
  
"Why did you stop, Sir?" Ginny managed to choke out.  
  
"Because of this, majesty," Draco answered huskily. Then without warning he swept down, capturing her mouth with his. His tongue went along her lips as if asking for them to open. Not hesitating Ginny opened her lips and their tongues interlocked.  
  
Ginny's hands roamed over Draco's chest and her fingers joined at the base of his neck. She was not alone in this action. Draco's fingers traced along Ginny's breast and slim waist and came to rest on her hips.  
  
How long they stayed in this position they did would never know. They were interrupted by someone clearing his throat. There lips parted but they stayed in each others arms and they turned there heads to see Sir Seth de Carpentine standing there, glowering with anger.  
  
"You could have had me but you chose him. You should know, your majesty, this means war."  
  
He then left the two new lovers in the rose garden with identical confused faces. 


	3. Chapter. 3

Way back then  
  
By Missy  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot  
  
Pairings: Draco/Ginny  
  
Rating:PG13  
  
Warning: Fighting, blood and death (eeew!)  
  
  
  
"You little wench," Louise Tyler screamed at Ginny Weasley. "How dare you do such a thing."  
  
The next thing that was heard was a great slap and someone crying out in pain.  
  
"He would have led us to even greater wealth."  
  
Silence then another slap.  
  
"But you had to ruin my chances didn't you."  
  
Again, another slap was heard.  
  
"You make me sick!"  
  
And then Louise left the room, spitting on Ginny as she walked away. The silence was broken by only a few racking sobs.  
  
"Are you alright Ginny?" Draco asked as he slipped out of the shadow to find Ginny sprawled out on the floor, her face in her hands. As soon as she heard his voice she looked up. Draco ran over and tried to help her too her feet, but failed. He slipped down onto the floor and put his arms around her. She instantly put her arms around his back but pulled away when he cringed.  
  
"I'm sorry. Here is me with my petty injuries when you are hurt more badly." She said while trying to brush away the tear that was falling down her cheek. "What did they do, Draco?"  
  
"They just whipped me a couple of times Gin. It isn't anything to what I'm used to at home. But you, you can't be used to this can you. After coming from such a loving family. What did they do to you Gin?"  
  
"It was awful Draco," she said while placing her head into his shoulder and bursting into tears again. "First she tripped me over and then she started kicking and punching me." "Shhhhh. Ginny, it's okay now."  
  
  
  
Ginny was in bed for another couple of days until she could fully stand up but that was all the time Sir Seth needed to muster a very large army. But the castle was not dormant either.  
  
Ginny's so called mother had ran off and eloped with the rat like chubby man who had disturbed Draco and Ginny in the garden and one of the knights had gathered all the knights he could find to form an army for themselves.  
  
The knight came to see the queen the second night she had been in her bedroom.  
  
"May I please come in, your highness," the knight asked as he slipped in to the room.  
  
"Sure you can, Sir," she answered politely.  
  
He came in and knelt at her bed. Ginny took his hand in hers and his head looked up.  
  
She gasped as she saw the resemblance between this you man and Harry. He had the same messy black hair and green eyes and even the lightning scar, made by a sword when he was sparing. The only thing that was missing was his glasses and he looked quite lost without them.  
  
"Pray, sir, what is your name?" she asked curiously.  
  
"My name is Sir Nic le Ahanna, your majesty," he replied.  
  
"Well then," she said while merrily laughing. "I will call you Nic if you call me Emily."  
  
"Well, Emily. Sir Seth has gathered an army and they are waiting on the outskirts of town and I have taken the liberty of mustering all the knights in this kingdom and your cousin, King Artie and his wife, Queen Julia have given us two hundred of there best men."  
  
But Nic was interrupted of anymore talking by someone entering the room.  
  
"Potter," Draco sneered remorsefully.  
  
Nic gave him a funny look but Ginny gave him a nasty glare as he walked over to stand next to her bed.  
  
"Guyon," she said warningly. "This is Sir Nic le Ahanna."  
  
And then she sat up and to Nic's shock and Draco's amusement she captured Draco's lips in hers for a short kiss. When they parted Nic was still in shock.  
  
When he finally got over it he said, "I didn't think the rumours were true," Then seeing Draco and Ginny's looks he continued. "Though I'm glad it is. Our Queen deserves true love."  
  
Draco and Ginny looked at each other but looked away straight away blushing. They had never actually said they loved each other before. "As I was saying," Nic said breaking the uncomfortable silence. "We must strike in the next week or they will do it for us.  
  
"Wait for me to be up and running and then we will strike," she answered in a commanding voice.  
  
  
  
  
  
This day came sooner than they thought and Ginny was able to walk again one day since Nic came and saw her.  
  
She had met with her cousin, King Artie and his wife, Queen Julia, who looked suspiciously like Ron and Hermione as well as her head knights.  
  
There was Nic, of course but then there were the others.  
  
Sam and Seb Cowan, the twin pranksters from hell, (namely Fred and George.)  
  
There elder know-it-all brother Jon, (Percy)  
  
The woman's men, Aedan Liler, Ethan White, Oliver Wolf, (James, Sirius and Remus.)  
  
And brothers Tanney and Corbin, so clumsy, no one knows how they got their position, (Colin and Dennis Creevey.)  
  
They had decided to get the woman and children to a safer place except a precious few.  
  
There was Evie, Angela and herself as well as the cook, Ivory, the cleaning maids, Rubi and Andrea (Ally and Debrah) as well as Aedan's wife, Jaede (Lily), Ethan's wife, Rilley, and Oliver's wife, Dawne and Nic's fiancée, Clara.  
  
Both Tanney and Corbin are still quite single.  
  
They had all decided to attack very soon and they had all the knights on stand-by.  
  
Just after five days since Sir Seth had proposed war his men (the death eaters) attacked the castle. Draco stayed inside as well as the other male servants to protect the woman who were still in the castle.  
  
Ginny watched as Nic led the young men in to battle. For twenty-six straight hours she kept watching as the grounds became littered with blood and dead bodies.  
  
She also noted with sadness that the brothers Tanney, Corbin and the pranksters, brother were among the dead for her side.  
  
Ivory, who had gone out to get water from the outside well had also been slaughtered at Sir Seth's hand.  
  
So much war and death, she thought. Just because I got caught kissing Draco. Stupid.  
  
She was not aware of someone creeping up on her until she heard Draco cry out in pain.  
  
She turned her head from the window. Draco was crouched down on the ground, apparently having been winded.  
  
And standing over him, sword in hand was Sir Seth de Carpentine.  
  
"Your majesty," he said as he turned his head, contempt in his eyes.  
  
Leaning over Ginny grabbed a sword from on the ground, pushing herself in to fighting mode. Swords clashed and sparks flew as Ginny and Sir Seth battled it out.  
  
"Thank-god dad made me do fencing," she wondered out loud.  
  
Losing her concentration for a couple of seconds Sir Seth took the chance to knock the sword out of her hands.  
  
Placing the swords tip under her throat he pushed Ginny's throat up so she was eye to eye with him.  
  
"You could have had me but you chose him," he said jerking his head towards Draco's direction. "Why?"  
  
"Because I wanted to marry for love," she answered maliciously. "And I never, ever would have loved you."  
  
Sir Seth looked sad for a moment but then raised his sword to plunge it through her heart.  
  
But he was too late. Someone struck a sword through his back and he dropped down at her feet.  
  
Draco was standing there, a frightened look on his face and the sword he was carrying had blood dripping from the end. After a few moments he stepped over Sir Seth's dead body and took Ginny into his arms.  
  
Draco took her mouth in his, silencing any unknown questions. When he finally pulled back, his hands still around her waist, hers around his neck, he looked straight in to her eyes.  
  
"Gods Gin. I thought I lost you," he was saying.  
  
He then pulled her into another heart warming, tender kiss.  
  
Sliding his lips along her cheek until her ear he whispered, "I love you, Gin."  
  
He then went back to claim her mouth once more.  
  
When they both pulled back for air Ginny took the opportunity to say, "I love you too, Draco."  
  
Then pulled him down for another kiss.  
  
Draco was astounded by her words but after he got over the initial shock he wanted to jump for joy, but then remembered he was kissing Ginny.  
  
  
  
It was two days after Sir Seth was killed and the good side had won and Ginny was greeting guests for the welcome back/ victory party. Draco was at her side.  
  
She was hardly looking at her guests when Draco slightly nudged her.  
  
She looked up to see Albus Dumbledore standing there with a twinkle in his eye.  
  
"Professor," both Draco and herself started in unision. Dumbledore smiled at this.  
  
"I have brought a message, your majesty. Can we go somewhere?" Ginny nodded and made for a room just off the ball-room. Dumbledore signalled for Draco to follow them both.  
  
When they were securely in the room Dumbledore started, "as you know you are only ten days in to your project but as there are so many groups I have decided to send the message along early, as well as your mail. You can, if you wish send letters off to other groups, but you can only do it tonight and must give it to me through this box sometime tonight.  
  
"But first the message is: On the fourteenth of January when you come back you are too attend a dance on the same night. Everyone is invited but people doing muggle studies are going to have to wear their clothes from which era they were in. You in your pairs will be separated until the ball starts. You are not to converse with other teams and will come in through different times with Floo. There will also be certain prizes for the best teams. Your time is at precisely mid-day. Be at Evie and Wally's at half- past eleven. Good-day."  
  
Dumbledore then apparated, leaving a pile of letters on the table as well as a couple of pieces of parchment, a quill and a colourful box with the words From Ginny and Draco on the side. Draco sifted through the letters setting Ginny's letters in a different pile to his own. They both sat down on the couch in the room reading about the great world outside. 


	4. Chapter. 4

Bedtime stories  
  
By Missy  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.  
  
Pairings: Draco/Ginny  
  
Warning: Mentioned Sex  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed my last three chapters: danadian sheep, Katie, Sarah Black, mE, Han, Saphire, SailorWade and Sizarie  
  
  
  
Draco and Ginny came back in to the hall just as they were announcing the last six guests.  
  
There was the old French couple, Olevia and Guion Jacme, the Italian newlyweds, Bree and Dorso Galto, a young, pretty woman by the name of Faith De Enberg, whoGinny became fast friends with and lastly, the Russian, horse- like woman Nastia Baddinburg, who latched herself on to Draco despite his protesting, (Pansy Parkinson.)  
  
Faith was literately swept of her feet by Seb Cowan, (it's true! She's only 5 feet,) and Seb found he was being given the evil eye by half of the castle's male population.  
  
But Ginny didn't mind much. She was just as contented just to dance in Draco's arms. 'Slow' dance that is.  
  
Ginny thought he looked quite dashing in his penguin like suit. What she was not aware of was that Draco had similar thoughts.  
  
Her hair was left down except for that small bit that was swept up in to a pig-tail with a golden clip, quite like that first day in this time. She was wearing a white ball gown with golden trimmings and on her feet were delicate glass slippers.  
  
Ginny had looked in surprise as Evie had held out the slippers early that morning.  
  
"What if I brake them?" Ginny remembered herself saying.  
  
Evie had laughed and replied, "your not the only one who's a witch around here, you know."  
  
Ginny smiled exactly like she had that morning when Evie had said that.  
  
  
  
Draco caught the smile on those kissable lips of Ginny Weasley.  
  
If anyone had said a month ago that he would be dancing with a Weasley in such a fashion he would have laughed in there face but now, it just seemed right.  
  
Draco opened his closed eyes and saw Ginny smiling up at him. God she's gorgeous, he thought as he swept down to capture her mouth in his for a short passionate kiss.  
  
When the pulled away he thought he heard Ginny mumble, "I love you so much."  
  
His joy could probably not be expressed in words. He would never get sick of hearing those words. Never.  
  
He replied in saying, "I love you too."  
  
They danced close for many more dances until they were interrupted by Faith and Seb bumping in to them.  
  
  
  
Ginny watched with delight as Faith bowed in her direction and in as manly voice as she could make it said, "May I have this dance your majesty."  
  
Then sweeping herself into Ginny's arms swept her into a most complicated dance that not even the best dance choreographer could keep track of.  
  
It was full of little steps, twirls and promenading.  
  
The other guests cleared a small circle for them. When the music finally stopped everyone broke in to applause and Ginny and Faith took an exaggerated bow.  
  
She was sure, as the crowd started dancing again that both Seb and Draco were laughing insanely.  
  
Her guess was correct as Seb and Draco approached them and although they had muffled there laughing there eyes gave them away.  
  
"Wonderful show girls," Seb said still trying to contain his laughter.  
  
Draco was more reserved in saying, "can I talk to you outside, Em?"  
  
Ginny smiled at this playful nickname of her new name and quickly excused herself from Seb and Faith.  
  
She saw the reassuring look between Draco and Seb and wondered what it meant but decided against asking. She would hopefully know soon enough.  
  
They made there way to a lighted rose garden and Draco led her to a bench and sat her down.  
  
He however stayed standing.  
  
Ginny noted that he was ringing his hands nervously.  
  
"What's the matter Draco," she asked getting quite scared herself. Surely he wasn't going to break up with her. Not now.  
  
As if he read her mind he said, "oh no, it's nothing like that." He came over and sat down next to Ginny. "I completely will understand if you say no really I will," Draco gushed.  
  
Ginny took hold of his hands in her own and stared reassuringly in to his eyes. "I know this might be a bit early…"  
  
"Draco what are you saying?" Ginny butted in.  
  
"This is what I'm saying," he then got down on the grass, on one knee, taking a white box out of his pocket he continued. "Virginia Weasley. Will you marry me."  
  
He then revealed a gold engagement band with a ruby heart in the middle.  
  
Putting down his head, he prepared for the worst.  
  
He looked up to see Ginny with her head in her hands silently crying.  
  
Realising that he was looking at her she took away her hands to show him the big smile on her face.  
  
Finding her voice she cried, "Yes. Yes I'll marry you."  
  
Draco smiled as he slipped the beautiful ring on to her finger. Bringing her up to a standing position and took her lips in a heart searing kiss.  
  
  
  
"Mission accomplished!!"  
  
  
  
"Draco?" Ginny asked while entwined in Draco's ams. It was early morning and they had been sitting on the same bench the whole night despite the cold winter-y weather.  
  
Draco nodded his head to show he was listening from his position of nuzzling her neck.  
  
"How am I going to tell our families when we get back? I know for a fact both families will not be happy about the joining."  
  
"Well, my love. We will tell them when the time is right. No one can see the ring unless you want them too. We shall do the telling in good time."  
  
"Thank you for understanding Draco."  
  
  
  
Later that night was the first night Draco and Ginny spent together.  
  
Early the next morning Draco couldn't understand the red haze surrounding him and the angel who was still asleep next to him.  
  
Sensing that Draco was looking at her she slowly opened her eyes. Draco was still laying next to her, naked as the day he was born.  
  
She smiled at him and he kissed her nose gently.  
  
"Uhhhhh Gin, Sorry for asking this but what does the haze mean?"  
  
Ginny swore under her breath for not telling Draco sooner.  
  
She sat up pulling a sheet around her body and got ready to tell Draco everything. "Rach said this might happen but I wasn't quite sure. You see I'm a direct descendant of the moon goddess Artemis. I was also born at exactly the same time as her. My great great great grandmother is the only one who has done that besides me. I can transform, heal more quickly than others, I don't have to use my wand when doing spells and can use telepathy. I can have very good telepathy when I am joined to that person like we are, hence the red haze."  
  
She had expected him to yell and scream at her but was surprise when all he did was smile.  
  
"Oh you mean like this," Draco said while turning the haze a icy blue colour. "I must say you definitely do the job of the goddess of hunt very well. You even scared me some of those times when we were duelling."  
  
He took a short time to admire her beauty when she blushed.  
  
"I am also a direct descendant of a god, born at exactly the same time as him. Neptune's Poseidon."  
  
"God of the sea and earthquakes," Ginny mumbled under her breath.  
  
More loudly she said, "how do you think the wizarding world will react to a god wedding?"  
  
"Who cares," Draco said while taking her under the covers once more.  
  
  
  
A week later, Ginny was searching the castle for Draco. Even though she had told him he didn't have to do any more chores he politely declined saying it was a great experience.  
  
Words she thought would never come out of a Malfoy while scrubbing floors.  
  
She had taken the absence of Draco to catch up on her assignment and play some chess with some of the knights. She possessed the same Chess skills of Ron and was glad to learn how to play it as a muggle.  
  
She finally found Draco in the nursery playing with a beautiful baby, another thing she didn't think she would ever see a Malfoy do.  
  
She stood in the doorway until Draco finally noticed her. He went slightly red and made to stand up but the baby held him down.  
  
"Don't bother. Do you mind if I stay with you?" Ginny asked sweetly.  
  
"Sure. Oh this is Harlie, Aedan and Jaedes daughter," he said while pointing to the baby with blonde curls and lovely green eyes just like her mothers.  
  
They spent the rest of the day playing with Harlie until Jaede came to pick her up around two o'clock.  
  
If she was surprised that her Queen was crawling around on the floor with her baby daughter she did not show it.  
  
They started to aimlessly drift through the castle until a though pushed itself into Draco's mind. Gods he's handsome, and so sexy.  
  
"What," he asked, a tinge of pink travelling up his neck.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Someone just said that someone was handsome and sexy."  
  
Ginny went slightly white. "It's started," she whispered.  
  
"What has Gin?" Draco asked. "We can now read each others thoughts," she replied quietly.  
  
"You mean that was you?" he asked. Ginny nodded her head yes.  
  
"Well in that case," he said while concentrating on a sentence to send to her. 'I thing your beautiful and sexy too.' Ginny's cheeks took on a red colour, almost the same colour as her hair.  
  
"I mean it too, Ginny," he whispered into her ear.  
  
Ginny shivered with anticipation.  
  
  
  
Back at Hogwarts:  
  
Divination had been a bore so far for Ally and Debrah that is until Prof. Trelawney went into one of her trances.  
  
Strangely enough it was not to for-warn them of Harry Potters death as they were accustomed too but something completely different.  
  
"The only two gods left have been united. Spread the word, Artemis and Poseidon are finally together as the prophecies describe. Spread the word. They are united."  
  
Then slipping out of the trance again she started talking about the art of mind reading leaving a stunned sixth year Gryffindor class.  
  
After the hour of Divination was over Ally and Debrah raced to the Gargoyles guarding Prof. Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Lollypops," the both almost screamed. They took the winding stairs to the circular room two at a time and burst into the room without knocking. Both Prof. Dumbledore and Prof. McGonnagal were sitting there, quietly talking.  
  
"What is it Miss Ally, Miss Debrah?" Dumbledore asked kindly.  
  
"Professor, Professor Trelawney slipped into a trance today at Divination," Ally explained in a rush.  
  
"Can you remember her exact words? Please this is necessary."  
  
Both the girls and McGonnagal looked at Dumbledore strangely but never the less, Debrah repeated the words they had heard just and hour ago.  
  
"The only two gods have been united. Spread the word, Artemis and Poseidon are finally together as the prophecies describe. Spread the word. They are united."  
  
"Can you make anything from it Albus?" McGonnagal asked.  
  
"I can," he replied. "And it's about time they got there act together. After all they are destined to be together. Jellybean?"  
  
Everyone declined.  
  
"Accio Roman myth's."  
  
A large leather bound book, slightly falling apart, pulled itself from a bookshelf in the room and into Dumbledore's hands.  
  
He opened the book to a page and started to skim the contents.  
  
" Here we go," he muttered under his breath.  
  
He placed the back face up on the desk and the three woman crowded around it. Staring up at them were the words:  
  
  
  
The God from Neptune, Poseidon and the goddess from the Moon, Artemis will unite together as one, rivals from different heritages, overtaking the dark lord with love stronger than all bonds ever made. But if the dark lord should get to them first all is lost for everything good, everyone will cease to exist and his reign of terror will be stronger than ever. Even the 'Boy who lived' will stand no chance, as he is wiped in to oblvion. If the good discover first the bond that these too share, fire and ice, the shall be known as 'the couple who loved.' 


End file.
